The Quest Continues
by Scizor
Summary: Set right at the end of FFX. Yuna and the rest of the team meet Curtis and Megan, two mysterious warriors who bring them a message from beyond the grave. Know the group must once again begin a new quest to stop Yu Yevon and the rebirth of Sin. MAJOR SPOIL


The Quest Continues

By: Scizor

(**)

Yuna sat down, hiding the tears that were in her eyes. Wakka and the Besaid Aurochs were playing the Luca Goers in the tournament. Kimarhi and Lulu watched her, worried.

(**)

A two figures stand on the top of the arena, watching. One wears a long black trench coat that flaps behind him in the breeze and a pair of red tinted sunglasses that cover his green eyes. On his back hangs a halberd and under his coat hangs an assortment of daggers. Next to him stands a young teen. She also has green eyes. A red bandana covers her hair, along with some brown shorts that show her shapely legs and a light green tunic. Pair of thick gloves cover her hands and a dagger rests in a sheath.

"She still mourns", the tall male says.

"Of course, she loves him", the female says.

The male glances at her.

"Don't get sentimental on me Megan", he says. "We need to focus".

"Don't worry, I know the plan Curtis", she says.

The male noticeably stiffens.

"They come", he says, pulling his halberd.

The girl pulls out her dagger.

"Looks like you called it right", she said.

The male just glances at her before he jumps down to the arena. The female sighs and jumps after him.

(**)

Suddenly the ground begins to shake under the arena.

"What's happening", Lulu exclaimed in shock?

Two figures land in the box there standing in. One pairs a striking resemblance to Auron in clothing, while the other seems to be a female thief.  The Auron look alike carries a halberd, while the thief carries a dagger.

"The fiends are coming", the Auron look alike says.

He looks at Yuna.

"They come for you", he says.

Suddenly a pair of Gemini appears in front of the group.

"Be gone foul beasts", he says. "You will not take her".

The two Gemini attack the group.

The male uses an Armor Break to shatter the fiends armor. The girl uses Hasteaga on him and her.

One of the Gemini lashes out with a club, knocking the man back a few steps. The other jumps at the thief with his sword, but she dodges. The teen begins to glow a fiery red.

"Uh oh", the thief says.

She grabs Yuna and runs.

"He's going to morph", she called to the others. "RUN".

The look alike eyes began to glow a fiery red.

The others decide not to stay around and flee as well, leaving the look alike and the two Gemini. Even the Gemini are slowly backing up. The teen gives them a feral grin.

"Time to die", he says.

Suddenly he is shrouded in flames. Only an outline is seen and soon that to disappears. Suddenly, Ifrit stands before the group, roaring in defiance.

"Ifrit", Yuna exclaims in shock. "How"?

The thief grins.

"Just watch", she says.

Ifrit lashes out with a claw at one of the Gemini, killing it. The other smacks him with the club, but it only seems to piss him off. A ball of flames forms in front of Ifrit and he hits it like a ball, smashing it into the Gemini, causing it to die. Ifrit roars triumphantly before it transforms back into the Auron like man.

"Megan, go get Wakka", the man said. "Were leaving".

The thief nodded and jumped out of the box into the blitzsphere. The man turns to the group.

"It's time to go", he said.

He led the group out of the arena, fighting off any monsters that got in the way.

(**)

The group stood on the deck of a nearby ship. The ship slowly began to pull out of the harbor. The mysterious man stood on the bow, watching the sea. The female thief stood off to the side. The rest of the group was still in shock over the attack of those fiends on the arena.

"Who are you", Lulu finally said?

"I'm Megan", the thief said.

"My name is Curtis", the man said.

"Wait…Curtis, the summoner knight", Wakka said?

The man looked at him and nodded.

"What's a summoner knight", Rikku asked?

"A summoner knight is one who became a summoner, but also learned the arts of he warrior monks", Yuna said. "They are rare and Curtis was one of the most powerful, but he died over 100 years ago".

"Don't tell me your unsent to", said Rikku.

The man chuckled.

"Yes, but for good reason", he said. "I was killed and forced to merge with my aeons. They told me what Yevon really was and agreed to help me live on the condition that I do whatever I can to destroy Yu Yevon and Sin. I've traveled the world over, trying to find a way. But I was unable to find you and you were the ones who beat Sin".

"But how can you still live if the fayth have finally left this world", Yuna said?

"I honestly don't know", he said. "I can still use my Aeons, so I assume that a Aeon can still live on with its summoner, even after a fayth is gone".

Wakka turned to Megan.

"I suppose your dead too", he said.

"No way, I'm just traveling with him", she said.

Curtis chuckled.

"What", Megan said?

"Nothing, nothing at all", he said.

"But…why did you come looking for me", Yuna said?

Curtis pulled a video sphere out of a pocket and handed it to her.

"This is why", he said.

The group gathered around while Yuna turned it on. What they saw shocked all of them.

(**)

HAHA, cliffhanger. Read and Review and I'll continue. Also, steal Curtis or Megan and I'll find you and summon Bahamut on your ass. You've been warned.


End file.
